femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Vetvix (Garfield's Pet Force)
Vetvix (Voiced by Vanessa Marshall) is the comic book counterpart to Dr. Elizabeth " Liz " Wilson. She is said to be an intergalactic/interdimensional sorceress, armed with a bejeweled headband that gives her powers. However, she is never shown demonstrating any arcane abilities, at least in the film version of the Pet Force spinoff of the Garfield franchise. Role in the Film Vetvix serves as the main antagonist of the film. She ventures to the Planet Dorkon in her spaceship, aided by anthropomorphic dog henchmen. She plans to steal a powerful device capable of manipulating the molecules of organic and inorganic matter called the Moscram Ray Gun. She intends to use the device to take over the planet and possibly the universe. Unfortunately for her, the device is in possession of the planet's ruler, Emperor Jon ( Jon Arbuckle's comic counterpart ) and his advisor, Professor Wally ( Wally's comic counterpart ). Upon meeting the villainess, the nebbish ruler is immediately enthralled by her good looks even though it's obvious Vetvix has only visited his planet with the intent to conquer it using the Moscram Ray Gun. Vetvix takes advantage of Emperor Jon's feelings for her and agrees to his hasty marriage proposal. Of course, as soon as each party has said " I do", Vetvix springs into action and steals the Moscram Ray Gun. She uses the device to turn pretty much the whole court and the wedding guests into malformed lackeys. Suddenly, the planet's resident superhero team, The Pet Force arrive. Despite the heroes' valiant efforts, they are defeated single-handedly by Vetvix. However, the team leader, Garzooka ( Garfield's comic book superhero counterpart ) manages to escape not just the planet but the comic book version of the Garfield universe with a crystal that powers the Moscram Ray Gun and a serum that grants individuals the powers of his incapacitated teammates. Garzooka lands in the real world version of the Garfield universe but is soon followed by Vetvix. Eventually, Vetvix manages to power up the Moscram Ray Gun again after reclaiming it from a captured Garfield, who had been given the crystal by Garzooka to guard. Using the device, she launches an attack on a nearby city, turning many of the inhabitants into more of her brainwashed and mutated slaves. She instructs the mutated citizens to spread out and find Garzooka. After some time, Garzooka, now aided by a replacement Pet Force ( consisting of Odie, Nermal and Arlene ) is cornered by the mutated citizens. Only thanks to a cunning ruse by Garfield and a group of citizens are the Pet Force saved. The Pet Force engage the villainess in battle and are able to neutralize her spaceship temporarily. Although, the villainess attacks the superhero group with the Moscram Ray and turns them all into her minions. Then, Vetvix's ship is hijacked by Emperor Jon and Professor Wally (She brought them along in her ship ),but she responds by using the Moscram Ray Gun to create a giant monster made of debris and other inorganic material to get it back. Vetvix is finally defeated for good after Garfield tricks the enslaved replacement Pet Force into using their powers against Vetvix's monster. She is sent flying into the studio where the group taking a stand against her attack has been hiding. Her reign of terror ends after she's trapped by the group, who use the Moscram Ray Gun on her. The result is Vetvix becomes a reformed woman and enthusiastically marries Emperor Jon, becoming Dorkon's new reigning Empress. Gallery vetvix 2.png|Don't do it, Emperor Jon ! vetvix 3.png vetvix 4.jpg|Okay, I'm reloaded...... Vetvix 6.png|Hahaha ! I'm so smug. Vetvix 7.png|Um.... nobody saw me fall, right ? vetvix 8.jpg|I'M FIRIN' MAH' LAZ'R !!!! vetvix 9.png|You're Despicable..... vetvix 10.jpg Vetvix 5.png| " Reformed " Vetvix vetvix 12.jpg vetvix 11.jpg vetvix 13.jpg Category:2000s Category:A Taste Of Her Own Medicine Category:Boots Category:Brunette Category:Comical Defeat Category:Computer-Generated Villainess Category:Evil Laugh Category:Femme Fatale Category:High Heels Category:Torturer Category:Western Animation Villainess Category:Fate: Karma Houdini